Take Me To Paradise
by notashamedtobe
Summary: Never had much faith in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on the line. But swimming in your world is something spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night. What if Quil and Leah could be this to one another?


**Quite apparently Bruno Mars influences me big time. This is the third time one of his songs has inspired me. I also am a huge Sam and Leah fan, but this just came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. A one-shot for now, but we'll see. You never know. Lyrics belong to Bruno. Twilight belongs to SM. **

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

I bang my head against the wall. God, it's like he's gotten under my skin all the way down into my blood. Into my soul. I shake my head. It's not real. It's nothing more than a release for me. For him. He's imprinted for fuck's sake. To a fucking kid, I remind myself, but still. He's imprinted. Belongs to another. Not mine. Just like Sam.

I shut the bathroom door and turn on the shower. It's crazy; a crazy mistake that keeps happening over and over. I bite my lip as the memories of his hands sliding along my body start to play in my mind. The way he teases my nipples 'til they're so hard you could cut glass with them. The way his tongue feels as it dips into my belly button, tickling before finding my pussy and making me lose my breath.

And really, him out of all people – wolves, I mean? Whatever really? I curse again when I realize that my fingers are spreading my lower lips apart. I slam a fist against the wall when it's his name that I'm calling out as I make myself cum.

"Quil!"

**QPOV - - - **

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

I rub my face, wishing to hell that my room didn't smell like her. That her scent didn't linger on my pillows or on my sheets, but it does. I turn my head to greedily take in a breath as I press my face into the pillow. How the hell did I get myself into this mess?

First, I'm imprinted. Yeah, but she's a preschooler so that argument holds no water. Second, she's my ex-Alpha - current Beta's-ex, so that's a shit-storm waiting to happen. I don't give a rat's ass what he says because we all know he still has feelings for her. Third, she's Leah, _fucking rip-your-nuts-from-you-to-use-as-a-chew-toy_ Leah. Fourth, she's hot. Like smoking ass hot with a banging body. God, her legs go on for days, right up to some generous hips that I can't help grab onto as I pound into her. She's an inch or two over six feet but still smaller than me. It makes my wolf content to have such a strong woman sate us. And holy fuck, does she ever sate us - me.

It was an accident - me and her. I had been over Emily's (because there is no Sam in that house at all - what the hell would a 250 lb. shape-shifter want with tea doilies?) getting my imprint fix. Since she's a tyke, I don't feel the same pull as Sam or Jared or Paul. She had been visiting for a week so I had been there pretty much every day. Emily had needed me to watch Claire and I didn't mind. She's a cute lil' booger. I was about getting ready to leave since it was my night off from patrolling and Embry and I were going to hit up a club in Port Angeles to get sort of tipsy and flirt with some hotties when Emily stopped me.

_"Where are you going?"_

_My wolf bristles at her tone. Hell, I bristle at it __too__. And yeah, I know what bristle means. "Home."_

_Sam lets out a deep breath as he looks at me. Can't get too pissy with his imprint. _

_Emily shakes her head__.__ "Oh no. That won't do."_

_Sam tries to intercede, "Emily, it's his first night off all this week. We all had to pull some night shifts to cover Jake's since he's with Bella over in Seattle."_

_She rolls her eyes. "Well, I wanted to go out and someone needs to watch Claire."_

_Claire. My magic word. I'm already sitting down forgetting all about my plans and what I want when the front door slams open. Hell, the bottom hinges come off. In the doorway stands a very, very pissed off Leah Clearwater._

_She strides towards me, shoving Emily aside. Sam rises to her side, but he's not foolish enough to say something to Leah. Not when she's this worked up and none of us know why._

_She stops in front of me and holds out her hand__. __"Let's go."_

_I just start talking, "Um, no I ha..."_

_The she-wolf cuts me off, "We're leaving. Now."_

_I rise. Suddenly my head's a little clearer. I had plans. I was going out with my best friend._

_We start to walk out when Leah stops in front of Emily. She doesn't even look at her as she speaks, "He's not a fucking babysitter. When you volunteer to take your sister's kid don't you dare assume that he's at your beck and call. You've been out all damn week leaving her with Quil."_

_Emily snidely replies, "She's his imprint. He should be happy that I get my sister to agree to these visits."_

_Leah takes in a deep breath before looking at Emily. Her face is one that makes even my heart race. Fuck, she's scary. "You're not doing _him_ any favors. It's just one more wolf you get to have under your thumb. Let's not pretend that I don't know where you go when you run your _errands_."_

_Sam looks at Leah then. Then he looks at Emily who has tears in her eyes. Leah pulls me out of the house and practically shoves me into her car. She takes off __without__ saying a word. She pulls up in front of my house in less than a couple of minutes._

_She speaks softly, "I'll be back in twenty minutes to get you. Then we'll pick up Embry. Don't know about you, but I need to get drunk."_

_She came just like she said. We get Embry and head out to some lounge/bar__-__thing in Port Angeles over by the community college. Embry manages to find some co__-__ed to hook up with and takes off after a couple of hours. _

_We had been drinking whiskey and weren't even drunk. I look at her and ask, "What was that last thing you said to Emily about?"_

_She sighs, "She's fucking Mike Newton."_

I had spit out my drink. Even as I lay in my bed in the here and now, I'm still at a loss. Emily cheated on Sam, her imprinter - for lack of a better word. And with Mike Newton out of all people? That freaking wuss? When shit came tumbling down around Emily, her reason for breaking Sam's heart was that she just wanted someone normal. So she basically took her cousin's lover, broke Leah's heart, broke Sam's heart and spit on his wolf and our ancestors. I roll my eyes. Fantastic job there, oh great Spirits.

After Leah had dropped that bomb on me we traded in the whiskey for something a bit more potent. Several bottles of 151 later, we were slurring and wobbling our way back to her car. We both knew we couldn't drive like that. We had to wait until our bodies burned off the booze. So what did we do to pass the time?

_I'm not even sure how we got to her car. I sure as hell don't know how her tongue got in my mouth or how I managed to turn her around, bend her over, shove that ridiculous piece of cloth that she called skirt around her waist and shove my jeans down while ripping off her panties. No clue how I got my hard as vampire skin dick inside her, but I did._

_I thrust inside her like my life depended on it. It might have because if we were sober I really don't think there would be any way in hell my cock would be up her wet -dripping like Niagara Falls - snatch. Fuck, she's so tight that the friction is more than when I grip myself while jacking off. I'm grunting out her name like a prayer. My hands dig into her hips, sure to leave a bruise. My wolf is proud that I'm bruising her body enough to mark her. I can't even make myself really care. _

_Then I almost lose my shit when she spreads her legs even wider to reach down between our legs to pull on my sac. She looks at me over her shoulder with a sexy ass smirk. But what she says next has my balls erupting._

_"I wanna feel as you cum inside. All that cum inside my pussy..."_

_I growl out her name, making small woodland creatures scatter about. "Leah!"_

_I __haven't__ even finish__ed__ emptying into her when I flip her over and have her bare ass on the hood. She's about to curse me out, but shuts the fuck up when my tongue finds her clit and I tongue her to an ear piercing orgasm. _

_When sanity and sobriety come crashing down upon us - seems an orgasm can clear the drunk away - we manage to catch our breath and get our act together. I help s__m__ooth down her skirt and find myself pissed that I didn't get to feel up on those perfect titties. __T__hen I get into the car, mak__ing__ damn sure her panties are in my pocket. When she pulls up in front of my house, she kisses me senseless._

_As she's about to pull away, she informs me that she'll be coming around __to get__ her panties __back__ another day._

I had thought she had been joking. I mean things went back to the way they were. Pack meetings at Sam's place. Emily had been banished from the Res and told if she ever breathed a word of anything supernatural we would go after her. Leah smiled so big at the look of utter shock on Emily's face. Emily high-tailed it out of La Push so fast you would have thought her ass was on fire. So with Emily gone Sam took to redecorating, which meant lots of punched holes in his walls. Anything was better than the freaking tea doilies and flower-printed couch-covers Emily had loved so much.

Of course, I couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen between him and Leah with Emily gone. I mean, she still loved him and his feelings for her never died. I didn't even realize that I had been moping or pouting as Embry told me. After another double-patrol followed by a pack meeting at his place where he was oh so conveniently sitting quite close to a certain she-wolf, I headed home in quite the funk. I had walked leisurely because what was the point of rushing. I had no one waiting for me.

Boy I was wrong because when I got home there was a very naked she-wolf on my bed fingering herself because I took too long to get home. After that no words were said and I finally got my hands on those glorious boobs.

After that there were weeks of nothing followed by days of non-stop fucking. In the forest. In my bed. In her bed. On her car. In the meeting room down at the rec center after one of our monthly meetings with the Elders. Behind the diner. All this was followed by another period of nothing, but it was cool because Sue had Claire up here for a few days.

I sigh and rub my face. I have no clue what we're doing. We're not a couple. Hell, most of the time we don't even talk. But on those magical days when I can actually get her to talk to me she's funny as fuck, smart as a whip and just plain groovy. I know why Sam loved her and still did even under the pull of the imprint. Those days when she's just Leah? That's who she had been before he and Emily broke her.

And I was just like Jake, wanting to put her back together again. But in his case, it had worked. He got himself the girl and I'm here lying in my bed like some schmuck hoping and praying she will come over.

_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay_

I jump out of my bed. What the hell am I waiting for? This whole thing has been played by her rules from the beginning. She dictates when we fuck, where we fuck, hell even how we fuck. I grab a hopefully clean pair of shorts and shove my legs into them. I'm a fucking wolf. Hell, I might not be the Alpha or the Beta, but I'm still a fucking wolf. Did we lose our balls along with our virginity, fucker? My wolf growls at me, not liking my tone or my words.

I talk back aloud, "Too bad. I'm going to go get our woman."

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

You would think that I would just go on and march over to her house and demand that she submit? Hell the fuck no. This is Leah Clearwater we're talking about and I value my life. Instead I go downstairs and head over to our family's grocery store to talk to my mom. Maybe I need a woman's perspective before I claim my mate.

I stop mid-step. Mate? I shake my head. Then what about Claire? My wolf growls inside me. _Child not mate_. Well motherfucking duh, she isn't. Then why did I imprint on her? _Mistake._ She is a mistake. Like Emily was a mistake. I don't give a shit what the wolf gods smoked when deciding imprinting was the shit because it's not.

I head inside glad that the store's empty at the moment. My mom smiles when she sees me. She ruffles my hair as she asks, "Came in for a treat, Son?"

I shake my head and just go with the truth. "I'm sleeping with Leah Clearwater."

Her eyes widen at my declaration. Damn, maybe that was a bit abrupt. I could have eased into it. Asked her about her day, how business was going maybe before telling her I was boning the only female shape-shifter.

She sighs and smiles softly at me. "Is that all?"

I shake my head. "I like her, like really like her, and I don't know what to do."

My mother reaches out and pats my cheek tenderly. "Tell her. Son, that poor girl has lost her father, her fiancé, her cousin slash best friend and now has the burden of being a protector thrust upon her in mere moments. This can be what she needs."

I huff out a breath. "Or she might just rip my balls off."

She laughs, "Son, I don't think she would. Seems from all the noise you two make she's pretty fond of them."

I choke out, "Ma..."

She shakes her head at me. "Of course I know you're having sex. And I knew with who too. Look Quil, she might act like a hard ass, but when you think about all that she has suffered is it really that much of a surprise?" She falls silent and looks at me pensively before asking, "Do you love her?"

I choke on my saliva. "Wha...what? I mean, I like..."

She looks at me with a glare that would send even Leah running with her tail between her legs. I shut up and answer her honestly, "Yeah Ma, I think I just might."

She smiles at me. "Then tell her, Son. It might be just what she needs as well."

I kiss my mom's cheek before running out to go get my girl - hell, my woman. I jog over to her place. La Push isn't that big so it takes all of five minutes. The smile I've been wearing on my face falls when I see Leah on her front porch pressed against the wall by none other than Sam.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
_

**LPOV - - -**

I curse when after fingering myself once again to memories of Quil there's a banging on my door. I curse even more when I realize who's doing the banging. I quickly wash my hands and wipe up my wet pussy before heading downstairs. I open the door and throw out a curt, "What the fuck do you want? This is becoming a very annoying habit, Sam."

He sheepishly smiles at me before asking, "Can we talk?"

I roll my eyes. Seems he's been wanting to talk more and more, but why to me? I fucking huff out a breath and step outside onto my front porch, closing the door behind me. I also mentally roll my eyes when I realize I have on a pair of skimpy booty shorts and just a tank top on with no bra that show off my wickedly awesome perky boobs.

For real, Quil tells me that every time he gets to look at them. Of course thoughts of Quil make my nipples harden. I cross my arms in front of my chest.

I sigh and ask, "What do you want, Sam? I mean, really what is this and all the other visits and 'talks' about?"

He says nothing. Last time I asked he spoke of some bullshit about needing to be near me. I slapped him and walked away. It felt so fucking good. I went over to Quil's the following morning and rode him until he came twice from me being on top of him before cumming myself.

Sam's finally found his voice, "I miss you."

I snort.

He continues, "Even with the imprint, I still missed you. Loved you. I was, um, I was hoping that we could..."

I step around him leaning against the railing, cracking the wood under my fingers. I grit out between tightly clenched teeth, "Don't."

His hands find my shoulders, softly kneading them. "I know you still love me and you know that I still thought of you. Hell, Leah, the whole Pack knows. Do you know the amount of shit I got from Paul and the others for treating you special? For considering what you needed before what the Pack needed?"

I shrug his hands off my shoulder and walk towards my front door. He grabs me, slams me against the house and shoves his tongue in my mouth. You'd think I would be excited. Happy. Complete. I feel nothing except anger. Disappointment because it's not him that I want. My eyes fly open and lock with Quil's over Sam's shoulders. I shove Sam away as I watch the wolf I do want turn and walk away.

**QPOV - - -**_**  
**_

I stop and turn back around to see her shove him away. What the hell am I doing? I march my ass back over there as she shoves him hard enough that he almost topples over the railing. Her chest is heaving spectacularly as she stands there with her fists clenching at her sides. Dude, her boobs really are like the most awesome things in the world.

I calmly walk up her front steps and stand by her side as she tells him, "Don't you ever fucking touch me again." She seems to relax when she notices me standing next to her. Her voice is so soft when she says my name, "Quil."

I know it then. She wants me as much as I want her. Of course this isn't a movie and we're not going to lovingly fall into each other's arms, especially when we have one really pissed off Beta glaring at us.

His body is shaking. "What the fuck is going on?"

Figure I might as well just say it, "I'm in love with Leah."

It's just a tad bit hilarious the way both their mouths fall open. I wink at her before tapping her jaw shut. She lets out the breath she's been holding and opens her mouth to speak, but Sam beats her to it.

"What the fuck do you mean you're in love with her? You're imprinted already, asshole, and she's mine."

God the man never learns, does he? Before I can tell him where he can shove my imprint, Leah has her arm pulled back and smashes her fist into his face I hear things crack. Oh, that's gotta hurt.

He's sprawled on his ass now with Leah standing over him, chest heaving once again. "No. I'm not yours. Never again. Even if I wasn't halfway in love with Quil, I would never be yours." Sam gets to his feet. She continues, "This right here is bullshit. If you hadn't found out about Emily fucking Mike, your ass would still be in that house eating her fucking muffins surrounded by fucking doilies."

Um, hello? Halfway in love?

Quite apparently my girl isn't done. "You're only here because she's gone. You only want me now because she's done with your weak ass. Don't tell me it's love. Don't tell me you want me - us."

He gets right into her face. "I thought you would be happy. She's gone. We're both free. Hell, you're the one who told me about her cheating."

She yells over him, "Not for you, asshole. I did that so her world would come crumbling down. Because I am just a smidge vengeful. The bonus of you losing her was just an added perk."

Note to self - never forget her birthday or any anniversaries.

He gapes at her. "Really? But you...you still..."

Now it's my turn to shove him. I'm not having this shit. I growl out at him, "No. She loved you and you turned your back on her and what you guys had without a second thought. Just because you got what you deserved doesn't mean that Leah's going to fall onto her back, legs spread for some stupid happy reunion. Too much has happened and I'm one of those things, motherfucker. Me. And if your dumb ass thinks that I'm going to gallantly fall to the side so you can get with my woman you must be higher than fuck because that shit ain't happening."

I feel my wolf trying to claw its way out. He wants to maim, or maybe rip off Sam's testicles as much as I do. I am in his face and want nothing more than to shift and rip his head off.

He glares at me and looks over my shoulder at Leah, who surprisingly hasn't said a word. He asks quietly, "And what of Claire?"

My gut tightens because even though she's not my mate I still care for her. She's my imprint, but she's not Leah. I shrug my shoulders. "She's a child. Not my mate. Leah's my – no, our - mate. My wolf wants her just as much as I do."

Sam looks so crestfallen then. He just slides down to the floor. He looks up at me – us, I guess - with tears in his eyes. "You don't...when I phased I was by myself and the only thing that kept me grounded, that kept me sane was Leah. Then I fucking look into Emily's eyes and the wolf wanted her. Not my Leah."

He cradles his head in his hands before looking up at us once more. "I, me, Sam, couldn't fight it. Maybe if I hadn't phased first. Maybe if I fought more or didn't just blindly follow what the Elders were telling me. Fuck, you know, Quil, how much I would still think of Leah as a wolf. How it would slip out. Imagine what it was like when it was just me."

Leah kneels down beside him and it takes everything in me not to haul her back and fuck her on her hands and knees in front of him so they both know who she belongs too. I refrain. I'm a gentleman.

She tentatively pales a hand on his shoulder and I can see a tremor run though him. She uses that same hand to make him face her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to us, god I am, but it did happen. And no matter what your relationship status is now, I can't forget. I can't forget any of the pain and hurt you caused me. I'm sorry your wolf's an asshole." He actually smiles at her. Then she looks at me as she continues to speak to him. "But then I wouldn't have him and god, Sam, I'm so sorry because I won't let him go. I won't."

Then my beautiful, spiteful she-wolf with a heart presses her lips against his for a chaste kiss. I clench my hands into fists and refrain from punching them both. I have self-control, but if Sam's hands move anywhere towards her I'll rip his head off.

She pulls away and stands up. "Goodbye, Sam. Maybe, maybe you should talk to Jake about taking a break. From phasing, from La Push even. Maybe you just need to go clear your head for a bit."

He gets up and nods, thinking about her words. My heart breaks for him. He was the first. He had to go through it all alone without the guidance we had gotten from him. Then the one supposed magical thing that was his silver-lining turns out to be a load of shifter poop.

He stops and addresses me before leaving, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

I reply back, "I can't. She's a treasure."

He just nods and leaves the two of us there. We don't say anything for a bit before she tells me to come in. I follow her in and shut the front door behind me. I follow her upstairs to her room. I pause in the doorway because the heady scent of her orgasm lingers in the air.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_

I shut the door and go to undo my shorts. Her eyes are wide and she starts shaking her head. I ignore her as she starts to talk.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you dare get fucking naked, Quil! You fucking told Sam you're in love with me…"

Her voice trails off as she notices that I'm already hard. She whimpers my name as I start to stroke myself. I stalk towards her, my hard-on bouncing with each step. I shove her back so she falls onto her bed.

I tell her, "You fucked yourself in here just a little while ago." She goes to deny it, but I cut her off by ripping her shorts off. I growl out, "Don't deny it. I can smell it. Fucking taste it in the air. It makes me hungry, Leah. So fucking hungry for you. God, you're all I fucking think about. You're all I fucking want."

There are tears in her eyes. I pause. She doesn't believe me. I can smell her fear and it makes me want to growl. Didn't I claim her just now? Claim her without fucking her in front of Sam?

She's biting her lip and I feel my heart lurch in my chest. She's unsure. After all that happened a few moments ago on her porch, she's still unsure. I get down on my knees and bare my neck. She's looking at me. My woman and her wolf are curious. I'm submitting to them both. Only ever to her.

Her voice is weak as she says my name and I hate it. It grates on my nerves because she's stronger than that. My wolf is beginning to get restless. I rise and lower my body on top of hers. I sniff along her neck, my erection heavy and hard trapped between us. I lower myself just a smidge for her to feel the heat of my body.

As I rip her flimsy tank-top off, I whisper in her ear, "I'm going to mark you as mine." I lift my head to look into her eyes and see the desire in them. I tell her, "I was a second away from fucking you in front of Sam so he could see whose pussy that is. Whose body this is."

Okay, so maybe I'm a possessive fuck and wasn't aware. All I know is that saying that aloud makes my dick throb, and judging by the smell of her pussy juice she's just as affected. I smile at her, "You like that, don't cha, baby? The idea of me claiming you like that? If he comes sniffing around you again, I will."

I use my knee to spread her legs apart. Her bare sex is glistening and I fight the urge to drop my face into her cunt. My wolf will happily clean up the cum from her after I bust inside her and make her cum as well. Right now we both need to claim each other. To mark. To own.

I thrust forward and enter in one movement. Her inner walls clench at me as she wraps her legs around my waist, using her heels to push my ass to go in even deeper. I pull out almost all the way before slamming back inside her. Four thrusts and she's screaming my name. It's still not enough.

I use all my strength and slam back into her, kind of surprised that my dick hasn't gone up her throat and out her mouth. My pace is frantic, but before we both submit to our orgasms I pull back, yank her hair to bare her neck, and when she's begging me for it I bite down.

Her blood's in my mouth and I swear it's like jump-starting my cock. I'm pushing even as she's pulling on my hair, trying to get her body even closer to mine. The force of her orgasm triggers my own and it's like we're drowning. I yank my mouth away from her neck when I've calmed down a bit. I'm happy to see that it's a somewhat neat wound and I haven't ripped half her neck out. I tenderly lap at it, using my saliva to clean it. I smile against her skin as I notice the effects of me doing so.

I lose my breath as she has us flipped over. I'm on my back staring up at the gorgeous sight above me. My dick hardens as she starts to move her hips. I groan when her hands find her nipples, tweaking them to hard points.

I can't help but tell her, "I love you, Leah Clearwater."

She smiles and my heart bursts with rainbows and all that other sappy shit Seth's always spewing. She licks her lips before telling me, "I love you too."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, ignoring how we're in the middle of her riding me. "Not halfway?"

She rolls her eyes and her hips. Fuck, that feels good. "No assmunch..."

I plant my feet on the bed before gripping her hips to start thrusting up. "You liked it when I munched on your ass."

Her cheeks flush, "Shut up... God, you feel... I'm trying to tell you I love you. Wholeheartedly. With everything I am."

I sit up and have her bouncing on my dick as I slide us to the edge of her bed to place my feet on the floor. I kiss her thoroughly as I cum inside her beautiful pussy. I pull back and add, "With everything we are."

That pushes her over the edge. We fall back, still connected. She raises her head to look at me. "The imprint?"

I smile at her. "Gone. When I marked you... it's like it erased it."

She nods contentedly, "Good, I so didn't want to have to eat Claire like a Scooby Snack."

I laugh and hug her close. My Leah. My mate. My paradise.

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for awesome feedback and being a cool pal. **_


End file.
